


My Name

by justamagicalgirl (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/justamagicalgirl
Summary: Hearing you call him by his first name makes Miami feel a lot of things





	My Name

**Author's Note:**

> the second part/spin off of "Oh"

Miami’s hand silenced the alarm before it even began it’s wake up call. He didn’t want it to wake you from the peaceful dream you were having. A loose smile on your face telling him that whatever you were thinking of was something special. He knew it was time to get up and start the day thanks to the red numbers on the clock next to his bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, not yet. 

The blankets were warm around him and his pillow much too comfortable under his head to merit movement. His eyes trailed up and down you body, admiring how the cream colored sheet clung to it, showing him every curve. He gently pulled the blanket up until it covered your shoulder. He felt his cheeks flush ever so slightly as he remembered the night before.

'Your bare skin warm and soft under him fingers as he helped you out of your blouse, the thin material dropping to the floor next to your trousers followed quickly by your undergarments. Your lips on his neck and then on his chest, his hands on your hips tugging you closer to his half dressed body. Your name spilling off his lips like a prayer…..'

Your sigh pulled him out of his head and he froze afraid he might have woken you up. When you stilled once again he let out a quiet breath of relief and moved slowly so that his feet hung over the side of the bed. He knew he had to get ready for work, but he’d give you a few minutes until he woke you. 

It wasn’t until he was pulling on a pair of fresh pants before he heard you moving again. The sun was now shining through the curtains and casting it’s light across your face. Miami heard you grumbling and he couldn’t help but laugh quietly. Even before the two of you had started dating he knew you weren’t a morning person. During the band’s first tour you had shown as much by being bundled up in your sweater with a cup of strong coffee in your hands on a daily basis when they had be at the venue early. 

His name slipped out of your mouth in the form of searching question, your hand patting his side of the bed in search of his body. When you couldn’t feel him you rolled over with your eyes still closed and hand still searching the now cool sheets.

“Jim?”

Hearing his name on your lips sent a shiver down his spine. He was so used to hearing you call him Miami that each time you called him ‘Jim’ it took him by surprise. Swallowing Jim made his way back to the bed and took a seat on the edge, placing his hand over yours. 

“Right here, darling.” 

You smiled and fluttered your eyes open. Your breath caught in your throat the way it did each time you saw him in such a domestic state; hair still a mess from sleep and only half dressed. He really was handsome even though he denied it when you complimented him.

“You really shouldn’t be with such an old man like me.” He’d say to which you’d reply, “Younger guys don’t hold a flame to you.”

“What time is it?” You asked rolling over so that you were closer to Miami and tugging on his shirt sleeve until he laid down beside you once more. He knew he   
was getting himself into trouble, laying back down was the first step to being late for work. 

“8:30. I should leave soon.” 

Your only reply was a groan as you shifted so that your face was pressed into his chest. You could hear his heart beat faster as that contact and you grinned.. Having this effect on him was addicting. Miami’s fingers run up your exposed back and you shuddered; so…you weren’t the only person who was still sensitive to the other’s touch it seemed.

“Stay a little while longer, Jim, please.” 

He could hear the sleep in your voice and knew you were dozing off again as your breathing evened out. That was tempting in and of itself, but the way you said his name again was what sealed the deal.


End file.
